


Poison and Wine

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: The soulmate system has always been flawed. The list of things that could go wrong is endless. There is one thing that occurs most often: the chance that you meet your soulmate, but you aren't theirs. For Enjolras and Grantaire, that is the case.From the moment they met, Grantaire knew that Enjolras was his soulmate, but he wasn't Enjolras'. They still, however, fall desperately in love and it's wonderful...until Enjolras' soulmate arrives.





	Poison and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved soulmate AU's, but I wanted to change up the trope a little bit, so this is what I did.
> 
> I start college again tomorrow, so I wanted to get this posted before then.
> 
> This is only looked at by me. All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Les Misérables" characters or the story, sadly. The title is also taken from the song "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars, which I don't own either.

When Grantaire was born, he had a soulmate tattoo on his right wrist with the name "Enjolras" written in black lettering. As he grew up, Grantaire had heard stories of soulmates. People who have found their soulmate, and then proceeded to live happily ever after. People whose soulmate had died before they could meet them. And then, he had heard of cases, the case that he thought was the saddest one of all. Having your soulmate's name on your wrist, but your soulmate doesn't have your name, and the relationship is doomed to be unrequited forever.

After hearing about all the ways a relationship with your soulmate could go wrong, Grantaire was terrified and anxious to meet his, but also a little excited. And when he's 22 and a junior in college, he meets his soulmate, but it was not at all what he had been expecting.

***

Grantaire was walking to the Café Musain with his best friend, Joly. They were headed there for a meeting of the social justice group that Joly was a part of. Joly had been trying to get him to go for the last two years, but he was reluctant too. However, once Joly had told him that he had met his soulmates there, and he desperately wanted Grantaire to meet them, he had agreed to go.

Joly had been attending the meetings since the beginning of his college career when he had heard about them from a student in one of his classes, Combeferre. Combeferre had invited him to join them, and Joly agreed excitedly.

They walked into the café, and Combeferre greeted them. Joly made the introduction between Grantaire and Combeferre. Afterward, Combeferre led them up the stairs where the meetings were usually held. He took Grantaire around the room, introducing him to the members of Les Amis de l'ABC. He started with Bahorel and Feuilly, who Grantaire knew immediately that he'd get along great with. Then, he introduced him to Jehan and Courfeyrac, who were both Combeferre's soulmates. Grantaire didn't question the arrangement, and instead smiled and nodded. Combeferre moved on from them to Marius and Cosette, who were also soulmates and sickeningly sweet that Grantaire was sure that he had gained two cavities.

"Our leader is running a little bit late because one of his classes ran over, but he'll be here soon. In the meantime, feel free to take a seat." Combeferre said before going over to Jehan and Courfeyrac.

Grantaire turned and saw Joly in the arms of a bald man with a dark skin, and a woman with olive colored skin and dark hair. He smiled knowing that they must be Joly's soulmates. He walked over to them. When Joly saw him approaching, he pulled out of the arms of his soulmates.

"This is the friend that I've mentioned to you before." Joly said, excitedly, as Grantaire sat down. "This is Grantaire. Grantaire meet my soulmates, Bossuet." He gestured to the bald man. "And Musichetta." He introduced the woman.

Musichetta leaned over and pulled Grantaire in for a hug. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I feel like we already know you because of how much Joly talks about you." To which Joly rolled his eyes causing Grantaire to chuckle.

Grantaire talked to the three of them for a few minutes. He discovered that Bossuet had both of Joly and Musichetta's names on his shoulder blade. Musichetta had Joly's name on the left side of her rib cage, and Bossuet's on the right side. Grantaire knew that Joly's tattoos were on his right hip bone.

They were still in the middle of their conversation when Grantaire caught sight of a curly blonde man wearing a red pea coat, running inside, breathing heavily. Immediately, he knew that it was the leader. He walked to the table in the front of the room, setting his bag on a chair and his jacket on the back of a chair.

Musichetta caught Grantaire staring at the blonde man, and leaned over to whisper. "That's our leader, Enjolras."

Grantaire froze and his heart started to hammer when he heard the name. He looked at her and repeated. "Enjolras?"

"Yep, why?"

"No reason." Grantaire pulled his sleeve down further down to cover his tattoo before looking over at Joly, and mouthed. "You knew?"

"I'm sorry." Joly mouthed back.

Enjolras took out his papers that held his speech from his bag before he called the meeting to order. As Grantaire listened to the speech, he was enraptured by the fury and the passion in the leader's voice, but he still couldn't help thinking that his ideas were just too idealistic and naïve. Grantaire was tempted to say something, but if this man was his soulmate, he didn't want to make a bad impression. He was anxious enough already that his hands started shaking.

After the meeting, Joly dragged Grantaire up to meet the leader, but Grantaire went up there, reluctantly. Enjolras saw them approaching, and smiled at them. Grantaire felt his heart melt at the sight of that perfect smile with those straight, milk white teeth.

"Hey, Joly." Enjolras said.

"Hey, Enjolras." Joly said. "I have brought a newcomer with me. This is Grantaire."

Grantaire realized almost immediately that Enjolras doesn't recognize his name, and his heart sank. He will be one of those who have to suffer from unrequited love. Joly glanced at him with sympathy. Enjolras looked at him intently, but Grantaire refused to meet his eyes.

"So, what did you think?" Enjolras asked Grantaire.

Grantaire turned to look at him, and scoffed. "If you think that a couple of rallies and protests will make people listen and change the world, be my guest, but I can tell you now that it's not going to work."

Enjolras scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Devil's advocate, I presume."

"I prefer skeptic. I personally think you won't succeed, but I hope you will prove me wrong, so good luck with your endeavors." Grantaire told him. "I probably won't be back because I have a full schedule, but maybe I'll see you around."

Enjolras nodded. "Okay. Maybe I will."

Grantaire and Joly turned back to walk toward the table where Bossuet and Musichetta were waiting. Joly leaned over to place his hand on Grantaire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Joly whispered.

Grantaire shrugged. "It is what it is."

They collected their things, and left the Musain, Bossuet and Musichetta following after them. Joly turned to him as they walked in the direction of their flat.

"You don't have a full schedule, so can I ask why you don't want to go?" Joly asked.

Grantaire glared at his friend. "You know why." He pulled up his sleeve to show Enjolras' name. "Because of this! I'm not going to sit through a meeting where I see my soulmate, but I know that I'm not his. I am not going to put myself through that pain. Plus, this way he'll never know."

"You have to tell him. You can’t just leave him in the dark." Joly protested.

"Why not? It's destined to be this way, so it doesn't matter." Grantaire told him.

"But-"

"Drop it, Joly." Grantaire snapped at his friend, and Joly didn't say another word on the matter.

***

Weeks passed, and Grantaire stayed as far away from the Musain as possible. He occupied his time with work, school, his art, alcohol, and one night stands. Anything to take his mind off of the fact that he was doomed to be alone the rest of his life.

His plan of avoidance worked great until one morning when Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all walked in to the coffee shop that Grantaire's worked at. When he saw them enter, Grantaire pulled his sleeve down to make sure that the tattoo was hidden. The three friends caught sight of him at the cash register and greeted him. Grantaire did the same.

"Why haven't you been at meetings?" Courfeyrac asked.

 _Because it's saves me from an extreme amount of pain._ Grantaire thought, but didn't say. Instead, he said. "I've been busy with school and work, and I can't add anymore to my schedule." Grantaire avoided looking at Enjolras as he said it.

"What school? I don't recall seeing you on campus." Enjolras asked.

"Same as you, but I'm mostly in the art building which is why you never see me." Grantaire replied to which the three of them nodded.

They each give their orders. As Grantaire put them into the register, his sleeve rose up his arm, allowing Courfeyrac to see the tattoo. He elbowed Combeferre in the stomach, and whispered to him to look at Grantaire's wrist. Enjolras was completely oblivious to it because Grantaire's wrist was facing away from him, plus he was used to the whispering between his two best friends.

They each pay for their drinks before Grantaire goes to make their drinks. His heart hurting at the sight of Enjolras, softly smiling at him as he waited patiently for his French vanilla latte. Grantaire finished all three drinks as he handed them to each of their owners, not realizing that he'd be visited by the two who saw his tattoo later that very same day.

***

Grantaire was washing down the tables when he saw Combeferre and Courfeyrac walk into the coffee shop. He rolled his eyes as they made their way to him. They both look determined.

"Hey, Grantaire. Can we talk to you for a minute?" Combeferre asked.

Grantaire glanced at his watch, realizing that it was time for his lunch anyway. He walked behind the counter to ask his boss if it was alright to take his lunch. His boss gave him the go ahead. Grantaire clocked out for his lunch break, grabbed his lunch, and led the other two to a table in the back of the shop. They sat down, and Grantaire started to eat his turkey sandwich.

"What did you want?" Grantaire asked, popping a kettle chip into his mouth.

"We want to talk to you about this." Courfeyrac grabbed Grantaire's right wrist, turned it over, and pointed to the tattoo. "It's Enjolras' name."

Grantaire pulled his wrist away from Courfeyrac. "But it doesn't matter."

The other two exchanged a look before Combeferre spoke up. "Why not?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Tell me does Enjolras have my name anywhere on his body?" Grantaire asked. They both shook their head. "There's your answer."

"He has to know. You can't keep it from him. Enjolras has a way of finding things out." Courfeyrac pointed out to him.

"Well, I guess, I'll have to make sure that he doesn't find out." Grantaire told them. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to eat the rest of my lunch in peace." He grabbed his food, getting up from the table, and moving to a different one.

***

More weeks passed, and Grantaire kept his tattoo hidden, despite him barely running into Enjolras. He just couldn't risk him finding out. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta had become inseparable, and Grantaire would have found it disgustingly cute, if he wasn't so jealous that his best friend had not one, but two soulmates. He also started to see more of Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan. If he had thought his best friend and his two soulmates were bad, those three were even worse. Half the time when they came into the coffee shop, it looked like they were about to have sex on one of the tables. Thankfully, they didn't, but it was close.

In the meantime, Grantaire continued to deal with the whole Enjolras thing by many bottles of wine and beer and a string of one night stands. His plan of avoidance was working perfectly until Enjolras walked in one day when Grantaire was wearing a band t-shirt that fully exposed his tattoo. Before he could call someone else up to take his place, so he could grab his sweatshirt, Enjolras spotted him and walked over to the register.

"Hey, Grantaire." Enjolras said.

"Hi." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras gave his order for his coffee, and when Grantaire was putting in the order, he forgot to use his other hand, allowing Enjolras a full view of Grantaire's tattoo. "What is that?"

Grantaire looked up at him. "What is what?"

"That?" Enjolras gestured to his wrist.

Grantaire hid his wrist behind his back. "Nothing."

"Grantaire, I saw it. It was my name on your wrist."

Grantaire glared at him. "Well, it doesn't matter does it?"

"Why shouldn't it matter?" Enjolras asked.

"It's not like my name is anywhere on your body, right? The fact that you didn't react when I told you my name was answer enough for that fact." Grantaire told him, but Enjolras didn’t know what to reply. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to come in between you and your soulmate."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I haven't met mine, and I really don't want to."

"Why don't you want to meet them?"

Enjolras sighed. "I just don't want too. I don't agree without how the system works. It's complete bullshit."

Grantaire's heart sank after hearing Enjolras' take on soulmates. He had always thought that the idea of soulmates was romantic. That was until his was doomed to be unrequited.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat more about soulmates, you ordered coffee, so I should probably go make that." Grantaire gestured toward the coffee machines. Enjolras nodded.

When Grantaire came back with Enjolras' coffee. As he handed it to Enjolras, the other man slipped something into his hand. Grantaire took it and opened it. He glanced down only to see that it was a number. He looked back up at Enjolras.

"You know, I don't need your pity, even though I am grateful for this." Grantaire held up the piece of paper.

"It's not pity. I just want to get to know you, so call me up, and we'll go to lunch sometime." Enjolras offered as he made his way to the entrance of the coffee shop.

"I'll take you up on that." Grantaire said, and with that Enjolras left. After Enjolras was out of his sight, Grantaire did a small victory dance.

***

Grantaire waited a few days before he texted Enjolras to ask what day would be best for lunch. It only took a couple minutes before he heard his phone buzz

_**Enjolras (5:04 P.M.): Sure. Um, is tomorrow good?** _

_**Grantaire (5:04 P.M.): Tomorrow is great. What time?** _

_**Enjolras (5:05 P.M.) I have class at 11 in the morning, but any time after will be fine.** _

_**Grantaire (5:06 P.M.) Would 1 in the afternoon work? And might I suggest the Thai restaurant down the street from the coffee shop where I work.** _

**_Enjolras (5:07 P.M.) Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow._ **

Grantaire was the first to arrive at the restaurant. He chose the restaurant because it was a buffet style, so he handled the payment when he arrived, but would wait for food until Enjolras arrived. Enjolras arrived about five minutes late than what they had planned. He saw Grantaire and smiled. He walked to the table.

"Sorry, that I'm late. My train was late." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. I already paid for us to eat. All we need to do is go get food."

"Alright."

They went to go grab food before sitting down to eat their lunch. As they ate, they didn't say much until the silence started to drive Grantaire crazy.

"Alright, tell me about yourself." He said as he stuck a noodle into his mouth.

Enjolras chuckled. He finished chewing before taking a sip of his soda. "Um…there's not much to tell. I'm an only child from a wealthy family, but we don't really get along. I'm about two arrests away from being cut off from my parents."

"What is that the Les Amis fights for?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "You were at a meeting, how could you not know?"

"I was more focused on the shock from this." Grantaire held up his wrist that had his tattoo. "So, I wasn't really paying much attention to it that you guys do."

Enjolras nodded. "It's mostly sexuality and gender equality that we normally do. Sometimes we discuss government or politics. Problems in the university. We have taken part in environmental issues, as well. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and I started the group when we were both freshmen in college. Jehan joined not soon after, thanks to his connection to 'Ferre and Courf. Followed by Bahorel, Feuilly, and Bossuet. Joly came a few meetings after. Marius, and with Marius came Éponine. Just before the end of last semester, Cosette joined. And finally, you."

Grantaire didn't say anything because his mind kept going back to what Enjolras had said about soulmates. "You said something about soulmates. Why don't you agree with the system?"

"Because it's a system of many flaws. If I happen to fall in love before I meet my soulmate, I'm not just going to break up with them to be with the person because the universe says that some name tattooed on my skin is supposed to be my perfect match. As I said, the system is complete bullshit." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire nodded, but didn't reply.

Enjolras looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras picked at his food before taking a bite. "Alright, tell me about yourself."

Grantaire sighed. "There's not much to tell. Shitty parents, who kicked me out when I was 15 after they caught me making out with a boy. Haven't talked to them since. Joly's family took me in after that. I'm a starving art student, who works at a coffee shop. That's it. That's my life." Grantaire finished, giving him a self-deprecating smile.

"I know all about homophobic parents. After I came out, my parents didn't want me anywhere near my male cousins because they were afraid that I would convert them to my "sin". Their words, not mine. They were in denial that my tattoo was a boy's name while I was growing up. My parents try to ignore my sexuality as much as possible." Enjolras explained.

"I'm bi, but with a much higher preference for males. But either way, my parents hated that I'm into males." Grantaire said.

After they finished eating, they spent most of the afternoon and evening just talking and getting to know each other. They stayed until one of the workers in the restaurant told them that they be closing in a few moments. They left the restaurant, and Enjolras offered to walk Grantaire home. When they arrived at Grantaire's building, Enjolras asked him if it would be alright if he walked him to the door of his flat.

"Sure." Grantaire replied.

They made it up to the door of Grantaire's flat. He turned to face Enjolras before he opened the door.

"I had nice time."

"I did, too."

Enjolras leaned down to kiss Grantaire, but once Grantaire realized what he was doing, he placed a hand on his chest to push him away.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Enjolras asked, confused.

"This is why." Grantaire held up his wrist. "I'm not your soulmate, remember? And no matter your views on soulmates, that doesn't change. If I kiss you now, it will only get my hopes up, only to have them dashed when you do meet yours. I like you, Enjolras. I really, really like you, but I've made a lot of good and bad decisions in my life, but the bad heavily outweigh the good, and I feel that if I were to kiss you, it would just be another bad one. You can understand that, right?"

Enjolras looked disappointed, but nodded in understanding. "Will you at least come to the meetings, please? We could use someone to play Devil's advocate to help make our points stronger." He asked.

"I'll think about it, but that's all I can give you, right now." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras nodded. "Okay. I'll see you around."

"Yes, you will."

Enjolras turned around to walk down the steps. Grantaire watched him walk away. He sighed in defeat as he opened the door to his flat.

***

About two months later, Grantaire had attended every meeting, making sure to never miss one. Over the last two months, he had become quite close with every single member of the Les Amis. He finally felt as if he found a place where he belonged. However, that didn't stop the hurt that he felt whenever he was around Enjolras.

All of the Amis knew of the situation between Enjolras and Grantaire, and all of them felt a deep amount of sympathy because it just wasn't fair. It also didn't help that the friend group was filled with soulmates: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly, Marius and Cosette, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta. Éponine and Enjolras were the only who hadn't found their soulmates. Neither one of them had any interest in finding their soulmates.

It was safe to say that Enjolras and Grantaire were friends, but it was very clear to everyone around them that they wanted to be together. Grantaire tried to avoid hanging out with Enjolras because it just made him miserable. Enjolras, on the other hand, had started to fall in love with the dark haired cynic and wanted nothing more than to be with Grantaire, but is very understanding of his reluctance.

Everything came to a head in their relationship when Grantaire drunkenly texted Enjolras that he needed him. Enjolras immediately ran to Grantaire's flat after receiving the text. He walked into Grantaire's flat only to be hit with the stench of alcohol that Enjolras caused him to wrinkle his nose.

"Grantaire!" He called.

Enjolras heard a groan come from the direction of the couch. He walked only to discover Grantaire face down in the couch, clearly hammered. He walked into Grantaire's kitchen to search for saltine crackers and get a glass of water to begin sobering Grantaire up.

It took over four hours to get Grantaire sober enough to move from the couch to his bedroom. Enjolras laid down next to Grantaire, who laid his head down on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire's curls, hoping that it would put him to sleep. Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, and lifted his pointer finger to touch Enjolras' chin.

"I do really like you, you know that right." Grantaire said.

"I do know that, and I really like you, too." Enjolras told him. "And I understand why you don't want to be with me, I do, but I'm only going to say this once. I don't care about my soulmate. I care about _you_ and what _you_ mean to me." Putting emphasis on you to try and get the point across.

"I know you do, but I can't put myself through that. Having doubts. Waiting every day for you to meet your soulmate, and leave me in the dust." Grantaire frowned.

"What if I promise that I won't do that?" Enjolras asked.

"You can't promise something that you can't stop?"

"Well, then let me prove it to you, please? Please?" Enjolras begged, which was unheard of since he never begged.

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, who was looking down at him with pleading eyes. He thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Alright, well, I'm going to kiss you know." Enjolras said.

Enjolras brought his lips down to Grantaire's in sweet, but chaste kiss. It was the most perfect first kiss. When they pulled away, Grantaire cuddled more into Enjolras. They then promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Joly opened Grantaire's bedroom door to check on his friend, only to discover them cuddled together. He smiled before slowly closing the door.

***

Over the course of the next three months, they fell deeply, irrevocably, and desperately in love, but Grantaire's fears were always at the back of his mind. They weren't able to spend as much together as they wanted to because of work and school, but they were together as often as they could be. Even after being together three months, they still had only kissed and cuddled. Both of them were waiting to have sex until it felt like the right time.

Then, one day they arrived at the Musain for a meeting, Enjolras walked Grantaire to the spot where he usually sat. He kissed him.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered against Grantaire's mouth before walking away.

As the meeting went on, Grantaire sat at his table with Joly and Bossuet, drawing doodles in his sketchbook. He wasn't really in the mood to listen to his boyfriend's speech. Grantaire had told Enjolras that he had a bad day at work, so he might not be very engaging at the meeting. Enjolras told him that that was alright.

When the meeting ended, the Les Amis started their mingling. Enjolras went to talk to Bahorel and Feuilly while Grantaire went to talk to Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan.

All of sudden, the door opened, and a man with jet black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and stubble walked in to the café. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Without seeing the tattoo, Grantaire just knew that this mysterious stranger was his boyfriend's soulmate. The man walked to the table that Enjolras was sitting at. His boyfriend looked up at the stranger.

"Hello, I'm Enjolras. What can I do for you?" Enjolras asked.

"Hello, Enjolras, I'm Pierre." Pierre said.

The room froze since everyone knew the name of Enjolras' soulmate. Enjolras locked eyes with Grantaire, who was on the verge of tears.

"I'm your soulmate." Pierre smiled at Enjolras, flirtatiously. He was completely oblivious to tension in the room. Enjolras' eyes don't leave Grantaire. "You look surprised which is totally fine. I wasn't expecting to meet mine today, either, but-"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now." Enjolras said as he watched Grantaire standing up to leave.

Enjolras stood up. He walked to Grantaire, grabbed his hand, and they left the Musain. They went to Grantaire's flat because it was the closest to the Musain. Once they were inside, Grantaire went straight for the alcohol, but Enjolras stopped him.

"You are not drowning yourself in alcohol." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire glared. "Why not? He's here now, so go be with him!"

"No! Because guess what! I don't care about him. I care about you! I _love_ you." Enjolras told him.

"Yeah, and now, I'm setting you free. You wouldn't have been able to handle this." He gestured in between them. "For long. I'm a fuck up, Enjolras. You say you love me now, but what about five years from now? Ten years? You'll wish that you had never met me. You'll wish that you were with Pierre. I'll burn out your light, Enjolras! And I'll drag you down with me! I'm poison, Enjolras. I ruin everything I touch. I'm setting you free. Now, let me go." Grantaire ripped himself away from Enjolras, who had been holding on to his wrists.

"No! I'm never letting you go! I don't care about who the universe thinks is the one for me. I care about who _I_ think is the one for me, and I think that it's _you_! I'll choose you because I love you! I love you, so much, that I would rather die than not have you in my life!" Enjolras cupped Grantaire's face. "I love you."

Grantaire looked at him, intensely, before passionately kissing his boyfriend. Enjolras responded by opening his mouth, and allowing Grantaire's tongue to slide in next to his as he pushed Grantaire against the wall. Enjolras pulled away from his mouth to kiss down his neck. He sucked a bruise onto Grantaire's neck, high enough that nothing would be able to cover it. Enjolras felt that Grantaire was hard against his thigh. He smiled against Grantaire's neck. Enjolras pressed himself up against Grantaire, so his boyfriend could feel his own arousal causing Grantaire to let out a moan. Their mouths found each other's again while their hands found each other's shirts. Enjolras pulled up Grantaire's shirt and over his head, and then, Grantaire did the same with Enjolras' shirt. After both were divested of their shirts, they pulled each other close, but the skin on skin contact was too much.

"Bedroom?" Enjolras whispered into Grantaire's mouth.

Enjolras led Grantaire to the bedroom. Grantaire sat down on the bed with Enjolras on his lap as the continued to make out. Grantaire trailed his lips down Enjolras' chest causing Enjolras to moan.

"That feels so good." Enjolras sighed as Grantaire brought a nipple into his mouth. He swirled the nipple around in his mouth. "Fuck!"

Grantaire smiled before giving attention to the other nipple. Once both nipples were red and taut, Grantaire pulled away to look up at Enjolras.

"Are you sure you want to do this because once we do, I'm never letting you go." Grantaire said, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' waist. His hand slipped underneath Enjolras' boxers to squeeze his ass. Enjolras let out a groan.

"Never letting each other go is kind of the point." Enjolras told him. "Let me show you how much I love you." Grantaire nodded.

Enjolras got off of his boyfriend's lap. Grantaire pulled himself up on the bed to lay back against the pillows. Enjolras pulled Grantaire's jeans off of his body, followed by his own. He climbed over Grantaire and pressed their lips together. His hands roamed Grantaire's body as they made out on the bed. Enjolras removed his mouth from Grantaire's to replace his hands with his mouth. He left marks all over Grantaire's body, hoping that with every bite and kiss it told Grantaire how much he loved him.

He shimmied down Grantaire's body. Enjolras started mouthing at Grantaire's clothed cock. The boxers were already soaked in pre-cum. Grantaire's eyes slipped closed as he groaned. Enjolras' fingers hooked themselves in the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down. He threw them on the floor. Enjolras placed his mouth on the tip of his cock and sucked before taking the cock into his mouth, inch by inch. Grantaire's fingers found their way into Enjolras' curls. Enjolras slid his tongue up the vein of Grantaire's cock. He placed his hands on Grantaire's hips when they bucked forward to keep them down on the bed.

"Fuck!" Grantaire groaned.

Enjolras hummed around his lover's cock, sending vibrations up Grantaire's body. He hollowed out his cheeks as he continued sucking. He brought his tongue up to the tip of Grantaire's cock.

"Enjolras! Please!" Grantaire begged.

Enjolras continued sucking at the tip, allowing his tongue to glide over the slit. That was the final straw for Grantaire before cum was entering Enjolras' mouth. Enjolras swallowed it down and licked up any that didn't get in his mouth. He moved back up to be face to face with his lover.

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me."

Enjolras pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. He leaned over to the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. Enjolras nudged Grantaire to spread his legs. He opened the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pushed one finger inside of his boyfriend. Grantaire tried to fuck himself of just the one finger.

"More! Baby, please, more!" Grantaire moaned.

Enjolras entered a second finger next to the first, followed very closely by a third. Once, he deemed that his boyfriend was stretched enough, and Grantaire was writhing underneath him, he pulled his fingers from inside of Grantaire.

"Are you ready, my love?" Enjolras asked, cupping Grantaire's face.

"Please, just fuck me." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras wiped his hand on the sheets to be able to open the condom. He rolled it onto his cock and slicked it up with lube. Enjolras lined himself up with Grantaire's entrance, kissing his boyfriend on his lips as he pushed in. Grantaire groaned as Enjolras' cock stretched him, and wrapped his legs around Enjolras' waist.

Enjolras moaned as he was enveloped in Grantaire's tight heat. He kissed Grantaire before saying. "You feel fantastic wrapped around me. So tight. So wonderful. So perfect, my darling. Just so perfect." He gave Grantaire an Eskimo kiss.

Grantaire pulled him down to actually kiss him. "Move, please."

Enjolras started a smooth rhythm of movement. Pulling out just enough before pushing back in to Grantaire. He kept the same rhythm for a while until he could feel Grantaire's nails digging into his back. Grantaire's moans became erratic and Enjolras smiled against his lover's neck.

"Faster! Please, faster. Harder!" Grantaire asked. Enjolras picked up his speed as he rocked into Grantaire. "Perfect! Just like this. Fuck me." He whispered into Enjolras' ear.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered back. He found Grantaire's wrist and started kissing the tattoo of his name. Enjolras was glad that Pierre's name was on his lower back, so Grantaire wouldn't be able to see it.

Grantaire could feel his release coming as Enjolras kissed his mark. "'Jolras, please!"

Enjolras smiled against Grantaire's wrist as his hand moved towards his lover's cock. He stroked Grantaire to his orgasm, and his followed a few moments later. Enjolras pulled out of his boyfriend and got rid of the condom. Enjolras kissed Grantaire before cuddling him.

"How do you feel?" Enjolras asked, but Grantaire just shrugged. "I see." He rolled them back to straddle Grantaire. "Well, then, I guess I'm just going to have to show you again how much I love you." Enjolras kissed Grantaire all over his chest, and when he was hard again, Enjolras took his lover's cock back in his mouth.

When his lover's second release came, Enjolras asked him again. "How do you feel?"

"Loved." Grantaire smiled.

Enjolras kissed him again, and pulled the covers over their heads.

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke up with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He glanced at Grantaire, who had his face buried in the pillow, and the sheets barely covering his body. Enjolras smiled as he withdrew his arms from his boyfriend. Grantaire groaned, but he didn't wake. Enjolras kissed his temple before finding his boxers and one of Grantaire's t-shirt. He went into the kitchen to make coffee.

He had just started the coffee maker when there was a knock at the door. Enjolras opened the door to reveal Combeferre and Courfeyrac. He rolled his eyes as he let them in.

"Someone got lucky!" Courfeyrac sing-songed as he walked in, catching sight of Enjolras' disheveled hair and wardrobe.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "He's still asleep."

"Oh, did you wear him out?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I'm not answering that. What are you doing here?" Enjolras said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Can’t we just come and see you. We knew that you'd be here since this is where you usually spend your time." Combeferre told him, crossing his arms.

"And to see what you're going to do about Pierre." Courfeyrac said. Combeferre slapped him upside the head for his bluntness.

Enjolras' head fell into his hands. "It's too early in the morning for this conversation."

"Well, once R wakes up, you'll have to have this conversation." Combeferre told his best friend.

Enjolras sighed as he poured his coffee. "I realize that."

"What are you doing to do?" Combeferre asked his best friend.

"I don't know. I'm Grantaire's soulmate just as much as I'm Pierre's. I am not in love with Pierre. I am, however, desperately, passionately, and hopelessly in love with Grantaire, just as much as he is with me. What do you want me to do? Ignore my feelings and Grantaire's and drop my boyfriend in the dust to be with the person that the universe deemed perfect for me. Soulmates aren't all rainbows and sunshine, no matter what Jehan and Marius say." Enjolras said to his friend. "You guys have no idea what it's like for me being with someone that I love so fucking much, who is so terrified that now that I have met my soulmate that I will leave him. You guys have known who your soulmates are since high school and the beginning of college, so you have no idea what that's like."

"You’re right, we don't, but whether you want to or not, you'll have to talk to Pierre." Courfeyrac said.

"I realize that, but it doesn't change the fact that I am perfectly content with Grantaire." Enjolras told his friends.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at each other before nodding, and leaving the flat. Enjolras went back to the bedroom with a mug of coffee for himself and Grantaire. Grantaire was awake and sitting up when he came into the room. He handed him the mug of coffee as he climbed back in the bed.

"You heard that conversation, didn't you?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Grantaire, I love you. Just because I have to have a conversation with him isn't going to change that. I love you, so much. If I didn't have you in my life, I would be lost."

"That was cheesy, but I don't care. I love you, too." Grantaire told his lover. "Just promise me that you'll talk to him in a public place."

"I will." Enjolras said. He kissed him again, and then pulled away to place his and Grantaire's mugs on the bedside table. He straddled his boyfriend as he kissed him, removing his shirt in the process.

They made out on the bed. Grantaire moved his lips to Enjolras' neck and chest. Enjolras' head fell back, closed his eyes, and moaned. They grinded against each other. Grantaire's mouth moved back to Enjolras'.

"What…do…y-you…want?" Enjolras asked him in between breaths as Grantaire played with one of his nipples with his fingers.

"You. Ride me. Please. Let me fuck you." Grantaire begged.

"Anything you want, my love." Enjolras got off of Grantaire to remove his boxers. He straddled Grantaire again and handed him the lube. "Open me up?"

Grantaire took the lube and spread some on his fingers. He pressed one into Enjolras. His boyfriend let out a whimper as he moved his finger. Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire's shoulders. Grantaire smiled before pushing another finger into him.

"I love your fingers. I could fuck myself on them all day." Enjolras whispered into Grantaire's ear.

Grantaire flushed at the idea. "I would love it if you did."

He finished opening Enjolras up and put the condom on his cock. As Grantaire slicked himself up, he could see the eagerness in Enjolras' eyes. Enjolras wrapped his hand around the beautiful cock before sinking down on it. He let out a mixed sound of whimper and moan as his boyfriend's cock stretched him.

"You feel amazing wrapped around me." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras waited a couple seconds before he started a smooth rhythm of movement. He pulled off Grantaire's cock almost right away before sinking back down. Grantaire moved, so that he was laying down, allowing his cock to go deeper into Enjolras. His boyfriend let out a gorgeous moan.

Enjolras continued his pace before asking Grantaire. "'Taire, move. Please, move. I need you to fuck me. Please, fuck me."

Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras' hips as he started to move his hips up when Enjolras came back down driving into his boyfriend. The room was soon filled with the sounds of moans and screams of the other's names. Enjolras' hands were placed on Grantaire's chest and his nails dug into the skin.

"Faster! Oh, god! Please! Harder!" Enjolras begged.

Grantaire smiled wickedly before grabbing Enjolras' wrists and flipping them. He pinned Enjolras' arms above his head as he fucked him. Enjolras screamed as pleasure zipped through him. Grantaire grabbed his lover's legs and placed them around his waist. He began pounding into Enjolras, who brought his arms around Grantaire's torso with his nails digging into his lover's back.

"Oh, fuck. Yes! Fuck me, love! It feels so good." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire changed his pace even more as Enjolras moaned into his ear. When he felt Enjolras start to clench around him, Grantaire brought his hand around Enjolras' cock. He stroked him as he moved. Enjolras writhed underneath with his eyes closed. With a few more strokes and thrusts, cum came spewing from Enjolras' cock. Followed by Grantaire entering his own into the condom a few moments later.

They were slick with sweat and both breathing heavy as Grantaire pulled his cock from inside of Enjolras. He removed the condom before grabbing his t-shirt and wiped them both of cum. When he moved to lay down next to Enjolras, he kissed him.

"What a way to wake up." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled into the kiss, but didn't pull away.

***

A couple days later, the group of friends went to the Corinthe for a night of fun. They got a booth big enough to fit all of them, and while some went to go dance and get drinks, Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre, Jehan, Bossuet, and Joly all stayed in the booth. Enjolras had his arm wrapped around Grantaire, their hands were intertwined resting on Grantaire's shoulder. They shared laugh and jokes around the table. Grantaire got up from the table to use the restroom. Grantaire wasn't even gone thirty seconds before Pierre was slipping into the vacant spot.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras said forcing his voice to remain calm.

"I was sitting over there when I spotted you after your boy toy left." Pierre told him.

Enjolras turned to him and glared. "He's not my boy toy. He's my boyfriend."

"Really? Awfully looks like a boy toy to me. After all, it's my name on your body, not his." Pierre flirtatiously said.

Enjolras scoffed. "And how are you so sure that your name is on my body?"

"The way your face turned to pure shock when I said my name." Pierre told him.

"Look, I don't know how much more obvious he can be. He's clearly not interested." Bossuet told Pierre, getting a little angry that Pierre wasn't taking the hint.

Pierre looked annoyed. "He's not interested now because his relationship with _him_ is still so new."

"That _him_ that you speak of with such disgust just happens to have my name on his body, just like you do." Enjolras told Pierre.

"It's a fleeting thing. The relationship won't last, not when his love won't be enough." Pierre told him, and Enjolras glared at him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me! Who I am! How I feel! I am in love with Grantaire! I don't care about some stupid boy that the universe deemed perfect for me from birth because the whole thing is bullshit. It takes away your free will of being able to love whoever you damn well please. You and I will _never_ be together. I'd rather di-"

Enjolras was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. It took him a couple seconds to realize that they were Pierre's lips. He saw the shocked look of his friends face, and then, the heartbroken look on Grantaire's face. Enjolras eventually got Pierre off of him, but only after Bahorel pulled him off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joly go after Grantaire, who had ran out the door. He stood up to go after Grantaire and Joly, but was stopped by Pierre grabbing his arm. He turned around to face him as he saw red.

"I want you out of Paris! Tonight! I don't want you. There is nothing for you here! Grantaire is the single most important person in my life, so thank you for jeopardizing that, you asshole." Enjolras glared at him before running out of the Corinthe.

Once Enjolras was outside, he began searching for Grantaire and Joly. He eventually found them down the street. Joly trying to talk to his distraught boyfriend.

"R, I promise you, he didn't kiss him. Pierre stole the kiss from Enjolras before he even knew what was happening. Ask Bossuet. Ask Combeferre and Jehan. They will tell you the same thing." Joly told him.

"I saw him, Joly." Grantaire told him.

"R, please." Joly stopped when he saw Enjolras.

"Joly, I got it. Let me take it from here." Enjolras told his friend. Joly nodded, placed a hand on Enjolras' shoulder before leaving them to their devices.

Enjolras looked at his boyfriend, who was looking at him with betrayed eyes. "Love, I promise you that I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

Grantaire refused to meet his eyes. "I believed you. You told me that you didn't want him. I trusted you!"

Enjolras grabbed his hands, but Grantaire pulled away from him. "'Taire, nothing has changed. The only one that I want is _you._ He kissed me. I was trying to explain to him how much I love you, but he cut me off by kissing me. You have to believe me. I love you, so damn much, that I can't even think straight when you aren't by my side. I'd rather die than live without you. We've only been together not even five months, but what I feel for you is the most real and honest thing that I have ever felt in my life." He walked toward Grantaire, and cupped his face. "I love you, Grantaire."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras only to see pure honesty in his eyes. "You promise that it was him."

"Yes, I swear it."

"Okay. I believe you. And I love you, too." Grantaire pressed his lips to Enjolras'.

"Do you want to go home?" Enjolras asked to which Grantaire nodded.

"Yes, but first there is something that I have to do." Grantaire said, turning to walk back into the Corinthe. Enjolras followed after him.

Grantaire walked back into the Corinthe, searching for Pierre. He found sitting next to his friends. Grantaire walked up to him, and punched him in the face.

"What the hell, man?" Pierre asked as his nose started to bleed.

"That's for kissing Enjolras when he clearly didn't want it." Grantaire punched him again. "And that's a warning. Leave Paris or I'll throw you out myself." Then, Grantaire turned and grabbed Enjolras' hand leading him out of the bar towards his flat.

***

A month later, Enjolras walked into Grantaire's flat. His boyfriend was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. Enjolras set down his stuff before walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hi, love." Enjolras said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Grantaire's neck. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras mimed zipping his lips. "If I tell you, it's not a surprise. You'll see it tonight."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, curiously, but doesn't say anything. Just turned back to his meal.

After dinner, they moved to the couch where a make out session ensued. Enjolras got Grantaire's shirt off, but when Grantaire reached to take his boyfriend's shirt off, Enjolras stopped him.

"What?" Grantaire asked, confused.

Enjolras smiled. "Nothing. It's just…let's go into the bedroom to finish this."

They left the living room to go to Grantaire's bedroom. Enjolras pushed Grantaire down on the bed before he straddled him. He kissed down Grantaire's neck and chest as his boyfriend let out the most delicious moans. Enjolras bit Grantaire's neck to leave a mark when Grantaire said.

"You know this is really unfair. I'm partially naked, and not one shred of clothing is off of you." Grantaire told his boyfriend.

"Alright." Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire to remove his shirt. The first thing to catch Grantaire's eye was the black, cursive writing. He looked at it only to realize that it was his name. Tattooed. Over Enjolras' heart.

Grantaire reached out to touch it as he looked up at Enjolras, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"I got it this afternoon. I know that it doesn't mean as much as the ones that we are born with, but I hoped that it would mean something to have your name tattooed somewhere on my body." Enjolras explained.

A tear slipped from Grantaire's eye as he nodded, and then, smiled. "It does. Thank you. But what if something happens. Then, my name is tattooed on your body forever."

"Nothing is going to happen." Enjolras told him. "I plan to spend forever with you."

"But-" Grantaire is stopped by Enjolras.

"No. No more talking. Just kiss me."

Grantaire pulled Enjolras down to kiss him before letting Enjolras work his magic on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged! :) No flames, though, please.
> 
> Blog: thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com. I also use Tumblr which is: ilovemybarricadebabies, but I don't use that much anymore.


End file.
